The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to paging techniques in a wireless backhaul network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems may rely on backhaul networks to exchange information between nodes (e.g., between base stations or between a base station and a core network). The backhaul networks may be used to communicate user plane traffic and/or control plane traffic. Some backhaul networks may be wired, may be wireless, or may include a mix of wired and wireless links. A wireless backhaul network may include some or all of the wireless nodes (e.g., base stations and/or UE) being configured with an access node function (ANF) and/or a UE function (UEF) that controls, monitors, or otherwise manages aspect(s) of the wireless backhaul network.
Such wireless backhaul networks may include different sets of resources (e.g., any one or combination of time, frequency, space, code, etc., resources) being allocated to different nodes. For example, a different subset of a set of resources may be allocated to different subset of nodes of the wireless backhaul network for access and/or backhaul communications. Partitioning the resources in such a manner may minimize interference, but may be costly with respect to such resources and/or may minimize which nodes are able to communicate with each other. This may delay traffic between such nodes.